


Glimpse

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Set during City of Angels, what if Lucifer had looked over and saw Chloe





	Glimpse

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: All in all a better season than last. Have had this idea since I saw this episode, muse is finally letting me write it out. Unbeated.

 

****

 

Lucifer stood on the balcony of the second floor of the club watching what was called a boxing match along with Amenadiel.

 

Humans were such curious creatures, so many claimed to abhor violence and yet eagerly came to watch things like this.

 

His father had once adored this people with so much intensity although it had lessened over the centuries. Lucifer had never understood the appeal.

 

He knew Amenadiel and his other siblings likely shared his doubt, although they'd never voice it out loud.

 

Every few decades Lucifer liked taking a break and leaving hell for a while, it was nice to escape the heat, the mazes, and the screams.

 

Of course Amenadiel always came along to spoil it, Lucifer didn't know why the necklace was so important, but the faster Amenadiel could get it back, the faster Lucifer could try to get rid of his presence.

 

And just then Lucifer felt a strange sensation in his stomach, throughout his body, something he never felt before.

 

Like something thrilling had just happened, like something was about to be revealed that would be major.

 

He suddenly had an urge to look around and he turned his head to his left.

 

A young woman stood there, late twenties, early thirties at most. Hair that was brown and blond, and a strong facial structure.

 

Her focus was on the fight going on or someone on the first floor.

 

Just then a look came over her face of either realizing something that she'd forgotten or someone she really needed to see.

 

She headed quickly for the stairs.

 

"Wait!" Lucifer didn't know what had come over him, a desperate need to speak to her, to keep her near suddenly came over him.

 

He quickly got down the stairs, but by the time he made it down she was long gone.

 

What was wrong with him? He had never behaved so strangely on a trip up here.

 

"Luci!" Amenadiel's voice came and Lucifer shook himself, as if trying to clear a way invisible spider webs from his brain.

 

He rejoined Amenadiel and went to find the organizer of this fight.

 

***

Two months later Lucifer settled back into his leather sofa, relaxing in his luxurious penthouse apartment.

 

In what humans would no doubt call an ironic twist of fate, the club Lucifer and Amenadiel had come to investigate was now Lucifer's.

 

He had worked hard to change the decor to his liking, and he had decided to stay up here, no longer was he going to be a part of father's play.

 

Amenadiel had gotten his necklace back and was in Lucifer's debt, he was supposed to leave Lucifer alone, and for the time being he had.

 

Of course it likely wouldn't last and he'd be back eventually to annoy Lucifer.

 

As for the woman, Lucifer had found out her identity. Her name was Chloe Decker, who was famous for a topless scene in a movie.

 

Strangely she had then walked away from Hollywood to join the LAPD, and had just recently made detective. Her husband was also a detective and they had a two year old daughter.

 

What was he supposed to do now? Go and say, hello I'm Lucifer Morningstar, also known as the devil, recently retired from hell. Saw you in the club at the same time a strange feeling came over me.

 

He had never chased women, they came to him. Also he knew what upheaval was like and a part of him didn't want to cause any disruption in the child's life.

 

Being up here is doing such strange things to me.

 

Can't wait for what comes next.

 

The years passed and one night his friend Delilah was gunned down and he was at the piano when the detective in charge came to interview him.

 

It was her.

 

Things were definitely about to apparently get more interesting.


End file.
